Despair
by annejkbc
Summary: Misty leaves the group, andKimi steps into the story. Ash thought that Misty would never show up in his life again, until she shows up at his school in Pallet Town.


.:despair:.  
  
Ash jammed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his mouth. He muttered underneath his breathe,  
  
"What kind of garbage is this?"  
  
Ash has just completed his Pokemon journey, however, the place the famous Ash Ketchum had to end up was, school. The number one thing the famous Pokemon Master of the century had to avoid. Ash took a peek at his wristwatch. His eyes opened wide,  
  
"I'm frickin late!!!"  
  
Ash went running down Pallet Town to the Pallet Town College, a school compromised of all grades, Kindergarten to University. Ash kept staring at the small children he ran past by as he entered the school. Ash was amazed at the small children when each declared their future goal, Ash recalled one child yelling,  
  
"I'm going to be the world's famous Pokemon Master, so I can stop going to school!!"  
  
Ash snickered and thought, "Why bother? You'll end up here anyways."  
  
The door gave a loud, creaky noise when Ash opened it. There, his teacher gave him a glare for interrupting the class. Ash felt humiliated after the class began laughing at him. Suddenly, he noticed a girl with shiny red hair staring at him. He gave a slight blush on his cheeks. She was highly attractive in her school uniform. Ash quietly took his seat while still diverting his eyes on the girl. The teacher announced,  
  
"We have a new student. Misty Waterflower."  
  
Ash's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. He couldn't believe it. He thought,  
  
"I thought she lived in Cerulean!"  
  
Without any reconciliation, Misty slammed her hands on the desk right next to Ash's. She smiled at him and said,   
  
"I'll be sitting here."  
  
During class, Misty tried her best to talk to Ash. She tried passing notes, tapping his shoulder, and throwing paper balls at him. None of these methods seemed to work, except one. Gary, found Misty quite attractive as well. When Misty was lining up to look at the class bulletin board, Gary flipped her skirt, right in front of Ash. Ash's cheeks shown a bright crimson red, while Misty was beating the shit out of Gary.   
  
Finally, after school, Ash had some time to be alone and he did his usual walk home. He saw Mr. Mime doing his usual duties, and saw Pikachu staring at something. Ash entered his house to find Misty sitting on his couch, in his home. Ash's mom came out of the kitchen and said,  
  
"Welcome home sweetie. Look who's here? It's Misty!"  
  
Ash slammed his feet over to Misty and yelled,  
  
"Get out of MY HOUSE! Stop bothering me!!"  
  
Ash's mom was surprised, she whispered,  
  
"Oh dear…"  
  
Misty was astonished. Ash ran up the stairs to his room to lay his books down, chill on his bed and listen to the radio. Misty followed him up to his room and asked,  
  
"Why are you avoiding me today?"  
  
Ash gave a loud irritating voice and yelled,   
  
"WUAT?!"  
  
Misty was offended. She walked up to Ash and pulled the 2 headphones out of his ear. Ash snatched them from her hand. While he was putting them back on he muttered,  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Misty felt totally annoyed. So instead of snatching the headphones she took the radio player. Ash was irritated, he asked,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Misty smiled,   
  
"That's better."  
  
Ash gave Misty the cold shoulder and said,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ash put his headphones back on. Misty noticed them and she slapped Ash. Tears were pouring out her eyes and she said,  
  
"I just came over here to say hi and this is what you give me?! I can't believe I'm saying this but you're… a HUGE JERK!"  
  
Misty ran out of the room crying. She slammed the door behind her. Under the headphones, Ash did hear her. After all, she was the one who took his radio player. What was there to listen to? However, Ash realized, that Misty wasn't very happy with Ash's behavior.  
  
On Ash's way to school, he thought about why he was a jerk to Misty. Misty had left the group before he finished his journey as Pokemon master. Instead of Misty as a female accomplice, Kimi was. However, Ash wasn't as close to Kimi as he was to Misty. Ever since Misty left the group, he felt lonely by heart. When Misty was in the group, there was never a time they were separated, or even if they were, both were yearning for the other. Although Brock was a close item in the group, Ash felt that if he had to trust somebody about something, it would be Misty. Ash began to believe that the reason why he was acting like such a jerk, was because he had to get used to the fact that Misty was back when he thought she wouldn't be later in his life. Did that mean he had to convert to the way he was when he was paired up with Misty, or stay the way he was now?  
  
Misty was standing near the school entrance and reading a novel. Ash decided it was time to give her an apology. Misty felt Ash's presence and she slammed her book shut. Ash gave a slow and steady sigh,  
  
"Misty… about yesterday…"  
  
Misty stood up from the school bench and placed her hands on her hips,  
  
"Ash, lets settle this the old way with a Pokemon battle."  
  
Ash expressed a puzzled face,  
  
"A Pokemon battle?! But why?"  
  
The school bell rang. Misty started to walk into the school when she said,  
  
"After school. Professor Oaks house."  
  
Ash didn't know what Misty's real intentions were. He just knew that he had a Pokemon battle after school with Misty at Professor Oak's Lab. However, whenever Ash looked at Misty he felt something strange. He felt a sense of fondness towards her. Ash knew they were very good buddies but whenever she was around, he acted differently. When he acted his normal self in front of Misty, Misty rejected it with a slap right in the cheek.   
  
Ash ran over to Professor Oaks home right after school. Ash knew his Pokemon were safely under Professor Oaks care when he began going to school. When he arrived at Professor Oaks home, Misty was sitting on the wooden fence his Tauros broke back a long time ago while he was still training to be a Pokemon Master. He saw Misty holding his Pokebelt. Misty threw Ash's Poke belt at him and Pikachu came running behind.  
  
"Lets begin"  
  
Misty recited.  
  
Ash stood there staring at Misty, he thought,  
  
"What is she up to?"  
  
Misty said,  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Bring out your first Pokemon!"  
  
Ash stopped thinking about what Misty really wanted. He had to focus on the Pokemon Battle, no matter who the opponent was. He aimed out into the field and directed Pikachu to begin. Pikachu stepped up to the field ready for his first command. Misty brought out Corsola. Both Pokemon glared at each other in the eye, and prepared for battle in their battle stance.  
  
Ash took the first act,  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!"  
  
Pikachu's cheeks bolted with electricity and aimed at Misty's Corsola. The Corsola stood still clutching to the ground to accept the Thundershock. When the attack was over, Corsola had come out scratch less. Ash forgot that Corsola was not only a Water type Pokemon, but as well a Rock type. Misty directed Corsola to do a Bubble attack and Corsola did as told. Pikachu landed on it's back and tried to get back on it's feet. Misty wanted to attack Pikachu before it had a chance to get back on it's feet, so Misty commanded Corsola a Spike Cannon attack and was aiming at Pikachu. Ash heard the command and told Pikachu to evade by rolling over. It worked.  
  
Ash knew that any electric attacks against Corsola would backfire except for one chance, and Ash was planning use it as a method to win. Ash told Pikachu to do Agility. Pikachu ran as fast as his little legs could carry him around Corsola and eventually got Corsola confused. Misty was timing Pikachu's Agility attack. Misty was counting the timing when Pikachu would be around Corsola. At the exact moment, Misty commanded Corsola to do a tackle attack on Pikachu. Corsola missed by half an inch. Misty knew her timing was wrong. Pikachu stopped doing Agility to take it's breathe. Ash noticed Pikachu was tired and needed to buy it some time. Ash told Misty,  
  
"That's pretty smart of you. It would be pretty hard to count Pikachu doing his Agility attack and attack right at the spot. Most people assume when to attack, and some get lucky, however, tons are so close it's not enough to hit the opposition."   
  
Misty looked straight at Ash and said,  
  
"Shut up and attack."  
  
Ash smiled. Pikachu stopped panting and knew that he was ready to go according to Ash's original plan.  
  
"Pikachu, do a Quick Attack on Corsola!"  
  
Pikachu did a full blow Quick Attack and had Corsola flying in the sky. Ash did his Math and knew he had to do a Thunder attack right away before Corsola had a chance to hit the ground. Ash commanded Pikachu,  
  
"Pikachu! A full blow Thunder attack on Corsola!"   
  
Misty told Corsola to evade, however was unable to evade in the sky. Pikachu gave out a roaring scream and hit Corsola with a Thunder attack just inches away from the ground. Corsola was electrocuted and Corsola hit the ground unconscious. Misty was surprised. She realized Ash was much better than before. Misty rushed to Corsola's aid and patted it's head, she said,  
  
"You did a great job. You deserve a rest"  
  
Misty put Corsola back in it's Pokeball. Ash picked up Pikachu and walked over to Misty. Ash had a deep depressed expression on his face and said,  
  
"Misty… I'm sorry. I never meant to be a jerk yesterday."  
  
Misty nodded and smiled. Ash smiled as well and asked,  
  
"What do I get since I won the Pokemon battle?"  
  
Misty smiled and poked Ash's nose, she walked away whispering,   
  
"My respect"  
  
Ash woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He was glad Misty and him had settled being angry at each other. As Ash was brushing his teeth, he remembered Misty touching his nose. Her hand was soft and gentle. Ash asked to himself,  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
Ash began to exit out the front door. He told his mom,  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
And closed the door behind him. Ash suddenly bumped into Misty who was waiting at the door.  
  
"This is a big surprise."  
  
Ash said. Misty laughed,  
  
"I was thinking we could walk to school together. I know you walk to school by yourself and I don't wanna walk to school by myself…"  
  
Ash smiled and rose his hands in the air and said,  
  
"Okay okay! I don't mind, really I don't. Having company is always fun to have."  
  
As Ash and Misty reached the fence gate, Ash opened the gate for Misty, Ash announced,  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
Misty giggled. During school, Ash introduced Misty to many of his friends. One of those friends were Gary. Ash and Gary had settled their differences and eventually became great friends. Of course to Misty, when Gary flipped her skirt, Misty threatened to initially cut his throat when he did it again. Gary replied to it as a joke.   
  
At lunch, Ash and Misty had some time to be alone. Ash's favorite spot was behind the school. Pallet Town College was on top of a hill and behind the school, it had a great view of Pallet Town.   
  
"I come here to think."  
  
Ash said.  
  
"Does anyone know about this place besides yourself?"  
  
Misty asked. Ash replied,  
  
"Only one person."  
  
Misty asked once more,  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ash found the question rhetorical.   
  
"You."  
  
Misty blushed. She took out a small pink pouch and gave it to Ash,  
  
"This is for you."  
  
Ash blushed too and accepted the pouch,  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
He asked. Misty blushed and said,  
  
"For yesterday's Pokemon Battle."  
  
Ash shook the pouch a couple times and asked,  
  
"Is there money inside?"  
  
Misty had fire in her eyes and yelled,   
  
"NO!"  
  
Ash opened it to find biscuits inside. Ash blushed,  
  
"Are you sure it's for yesterday's Pokemon Battle, because it sure feels like Valentine's Day right now."  
  
Misty began to laugh. Ash was baffled, he asked,  
  
"Why are you here, Misty?"  
  
Misty stopped laughing. She replied,  
  
"I don't want to go back to Cerulean."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Misty sighed.  
  
"For a number of reasons."  
  
Ash tilted his head,  
  
"Has to do with your sisters?"  
  
"Part of it. They don't believe I have the potential to become the next Cerulean City Gym leader."  
  
Ash got angry,  
  
"You do! What makes them believe that you don't?! Yesterday was unbelievable! When I looked at your Corsola, it said it all. You have more potential than three of your sisters combined. You can't give up!"  
  
Misty began to cry. Ash panicked and thought he was the reason why she was crying he shook her shoulders and said,  
  
"M-Misty! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Misty shook her head,  
  
"Ash…"  
  
"Wha-What's wrong?!"  
  
Misty instantly gave Ash a hug. Ash accepted the hug. He hugged her tight.   
  
"It's alright, I'm right here, Misty."  
  
The next day was a holiday. Ash was able to spend some quality time with Misty. Ash wanted to make his time with Misty more of a date than a hangout. Ash wanted to impress her. Ash kept in mind the tip he read in a magazine once, it was underlined 2 times and in bold print, Be yourself. Ash kept his clothing plain and simple, a blue shirt with yellow highlights near the rear end of the shirt, and brown cargo pants. Ash debated with himself whether to wear a cap. Ash thought it could be quite rude, despite the fact he had to go on his first unofficial date.   
  
Ash arrived at Misty's apartment. He knocked on her door twice. When Misty opened the door, she was in a bath towel. Ash's face turned a bright red and he turned his head away,  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Misty!!!! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Misty interrupted,  
  
"No… it's my fault. I wasn't ready yet. Come inside."  
  
Ash walked inside Misty's apartment. Everything was clean and organized. Misty directed him into the family room. Misty smiled,  
  
"I'll be just a second."  
  
Misty poked Ash's nose once more,  
  
"Can you wait that long?"  
  
Ash blushed and nodded, and Misty proceeded back to the washroom. Ash sat on the couch and played around with his fingers. It wasn't long before Misty came out of the washroom with a cute red tank top and pink skirt. Misty smiled,  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Ash nodded,  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
The first stop was the movies. Ash and Misty were really eccentric about what was showing at the movie theatre. Both Misty and Ash agreed on the same movie, The famous Hitmonchan. The hangout was a normal hangout normal teenagers would do. Buy popcorn, get a seat, chill and watch the movie. However, during the movie, 2 weirdo guys on the next row kept whispering about Misty. Whatever it was, Ash didn't like it. The 2 guys seemed highly interested and moved to the same row Ash and Misty were sitting on. They kept moving closer and closer. Misty was getting very uncomfortable, and was leaning towards Ash. Ash had to do something. It seemed the jerks who had their eye on Misty had forgotten that Ash was sitting right next to her. Ash made a swift move and put his arm around Misty and gave the 2 weirdo guys a glare. It seemed to scare them off.  
  
After the movie, the 2 weirdo guys were waiting for Ash and Misty to come out. Ash and Misty were happily commenting the movie when the 2 men stopped them. One guy said,  
  
"Hola hola… a cutiez one isn't she, ne?"  
  
The second guy gave an extravagating reply,  
  
"Yes! A very cute one."  
  
Ash was irritated and gave a loud cough,  
  
"You're forgetting someone is here…"  
  
The 2 men laughed. They tried to grab Misty. Ash reacted by stepping in front of Misty to protect her. Ash gave both the men a glare.  
  
"Don't you dare try touching my girl."  
  
Misty's face was blown in red.   
  
One guy said,  
  
"Ho oh! A challenge."  
  
One of the guys took out his Pokeball and took out his Bulbasaur.  
  
"Sick'em"  
  
Bulbasaur did a Vine Whip attack. Ash was surprised. He did what he could to protect Misty. Ash snatched Misty in his arms and fell to the ground. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip attack was concentrating more on Ash's back. Misty was buried in Ash's arms as the Bulbasaur tried to plough it's way towards Misty. Ash was in deep trouble and Misty knew she had to get some help. If she tried to run for help, she would be Bulbasaur's next victim, and if she stayed here with Ash, Ash would have to experience tremendous pain. Misty didn't know what to do. Help arrived. Officer Jenny was patrolling the area and caught the 2 men and their Bulbasaur hurting Ash. The 2 men bailed with their Bulbasaur. Ash fell unconscious on top of Misty. Misty panicked. Was Ash going to alright?  
  
At the hospital, the nurses told Ash's mother he was going to be alright. He had minor cuts and bruises along his back because of the Vine Whip attack. Misty was relieved. Officer Jenny said,  
  
"Those 2 men should know better for hurting people using Pokemon! It's illegal!"  
  
Officer Jenny gave a sigh,  
  
"I'm afraid they might do it again…"  
  
Ash's mother began to cry for her son,  
  
"My poor poor Ash."  
  
Misty felt relieved but she was afraid they were going to come after her again. Afterall, the 2 weirdos came for Misty, not for Ash. Misty felt highly responsible for what happened to Ash. She felt guilty that Ash tried to protect her even if he didn't have his Pokemon. When Ash woke up, Officer Jenny asked Ash for a criminal description for a search warrant. When Officer Jenny left, Ash's mother left as well to pick up some food at home. This left Ash and Misty alone. Misty held Ash's hand throughout the day. Misty apologized,  
  
"I-I'm so sorry, Ash.."  
  
"F-For what?!"  
  
"Those 2 jerks…that hurt you…"  
  
Ash smiled,  
  
"No worries, at least you didn't get hurt. That's all that matters."  
  
"At least they didn't try to kill you!"  
  
"I must be blessed then."  
  
"Ash..?"  
  
Ash replied,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What did you mean, by, don't touch my girl."  
  
Ash blushed and panicked,  
  
"I said that so that they'd think I was your boyfriend! Not like it was my intention to be your boyfriend! I just wanted-"  
  
Misty caressed Ash's cheek and smiled, and said,  
  
"I'm glad you said that…"  
  
A couple of weeks passed and Ash and Misty began to become great friends. They did everything together. Went shopping together, went grocery shopping together, and did other stuff that great friends would do. Ash and Misty even trained their Pokemon together. However, one day, Ash came to Misty's apartment. Ash had to tell her something really important. He knocked on her door. There was no answer. Ash was confused. Misty never left her apartment without him even going to the grocery store. So Ash decided to look around the town. He checked Professor Oak's home, he checked at his house, the grocery store they usually went to, and the movie theater. Ash looked everywhere but couldn't find her. There was only place to look for her.  
  
Misty was talking to the secretary about her student record. Misty returned her school ID and uniform. Ash just arrived at the school when Misty just left. Ash ran to the secretary panting,  
  
"Where… where did Misty go?!"  
  
The secretary replied,  
  
"She left the school."  
  
Ash ran outside to find her. She was nowhere to be found.   
  
"What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Ash decided to run back to Misty's apartment to see if she returned back to her apartment. Ash started to bang on her door. Suddenly, Misty's apartment door opened. He walked inside to see absolutely nothing. He decided to ask the landlady to ask about Misty's whereabouts.  
  
The landlady was looking over some papers when Ash came in. Ash slammed the palm of his hands on her desk,  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but do you know where Misty Waterflower went?"  
  
The landlady said,  
"Misty? She said she was moving out. I heard her sisters wanted her to move back to Cerulean City, so they hired someone to come pick up Misty's stuff."  
  
Ash was shocked, he asked,  
  
"Where did Misty go?!"  
  
The landlady replied and said,  
  
"She went to the bus port…"  
  
Ash rushed out of the landlady's office. He had no other source of transportation but by foot. So he ran as fast as he could. He was thinking that she was already gone. He had no idea when she went, or even what time the bus to Cerulean City would leave. Ash's mind was in knots. He was in confusion, and denial.   
  
"Why would she leave?!"   
  
Ash arrived at the bus port. He started looking around the passenger lobby but didn't see her. He had no choice but to run outside to find her. He looked at the busses. There were around twenty busses. He took a peek at the bus schedule on the board. In 10 minutes, the next bus to Cerulean City would be leaving. Ash was determined to find her, but he had to find her fast. He was upset that the bus schedule board didn't have the number of the bus to Cerulean. One by one Ash kept calling out Misty's name. He looked at all the busses individually. Finally, he saw Misty. She was just beginning to board the bus when Ash grabbed her hand. Misty stood standing on the bus steps, surprised.  
  
"Why are you leaving?!"  
  
Ash demanded. Misty asked,  
  
"How… how did you know I was leaving? Moreover, how did you know I was here?!"  
  
Ash yelled,  
  
"Answer me!" Misty looked at the ground,  
  
"I have to go back… my sisters want me to come back."  
  
"Well, you don't have to go!"  
  
Misty rose her head to face Ash in the eyes. Ash said,  
  
"Misty don't leave, stay here with me! Do you still want to go back to Cerulean?"  
  
Misty nodded. Ash stopped and stared at her. He whispered,  
  
"Why..?"  
  
Misty said,  
  
"I really want to show my sisters… that I can actually be a Pokemon Gym Leader! You inspired me these past few weeks, and now I want to show them that I can actually be the next Gym Leader! Let me go do this task… please?"  
  
Ash smiled,  
  
"If it means that much to you… then it's alright."  
  
Ash's words brought tears to Misty's eyes. She was wiping them away with the back of her hand, when Ash kissed them away, he whispered to her,  
  
"Come back… okay?"  
  
Misty mumbled her words, and said,  
  
"Ash… I…!"  
  
The bus doors slammed shut between Ash and Misty. Ash was astonished. He tried to hide his sadness away by kicking some dust on the pavement. He really began to think,  
  
"She's really gone.."  
  
Despite the fact she said she would return. Misty opened her bus window and screamed,  
  
"Ash!"  
  
Ash was startled. Misty screamed out,  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Ash smiled. He said,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Misty blushed. Misty extended her arm out of the bus window to hold Ash's hand. Both smiled and blushed. Soon, the bus started to move and they had to let go. Misty yelled out,  
  
"I'll always think about you!"  
  
Ash replied back saying in a normal tone of voice,  
  
"I will too.."  
  
Ash stared at the bus as it left.  
  
Ran-neechan's Notes  
  
Thank you for reading my fanfic! I might continue this story if I have enough reviews LOL. I tried to keep it normal. I hate it when I or some other fanfic authors create new people and illustrate them into the story and the story ends up to be a disaster!! Only if the story is good then I'll reconsider ;). I think the only new person in this story is the landlady and the 2 weirdos...but they didn't have much importance besides the fact the landlady did tell Ash Misty was at the bus port.. You may have noticed but I really wanted to try a Pokemon Battle scene. Did it work people? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me when you review this story. I allow flames, because I wanna see where I went wrong and I wanna do better next time ^^. I think this story went too fast… hmmm… Anyway, I'm at the learning stage of accepting criticism. I used to be a crybaby when it came to accepting criticism… NE, hope you enjoyed it… 


End file.
